Friends
by Natsumi101
Summary: Well, I wanted to write a fanfiction for my friends, so, I did. It's about a party, but then someone comes along and kinda crashes it. ;P Anyways, there are lots of self inserts, but it's based on the awesome anime Soul Eater by Atsushi Okubo.


Friends!

A fanfiction for my friends by Natsumi Shiiba

"Come on, come on! You can do it!" Natsumi yelled, tilting the Wii remote.

"Natsumi, stop being so stupid. Tilting the Wii remote isn't gonna help you turn any better." Hope responded, pounding Natsumi's character (a kitty) into the ground on the TV screen.

"Heeeyy!" Natsumi said angrily.

"Hai-YA!" Suki flicked the Wii remote and hit Hope's llama character off of the screen with her pony one.

"Aww, man, that wasn't cool…" Hope whimpered while Suki grinned triumphantly.

"Hahahahaha! You deserved it!" Chiki yelled, her Sonic character jumping around on the bright screen. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Nommies!" Natsumi yelled, dropping her Wii remote and running to the door. She opened it, and said in a deep voice, "Welcome to my fortress."

"Hiya, Natsumi!" The brown haired girl said, floating in the air. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a shiny rainbow colored parrot on it and black skinny jeans. Her outfit looked grear with her chinchilla ears and tail. "Mind if Charlie comes in? He's cold, not quite used to the fall air."

"Sure!" Natsumi said, stooping to pet the soft chinchilla lumbering in. "How are you, Charlie?" Charlie grunted in response. "Good then. Come inside, you go lie down in your favorite doggie bed. Oh, and I like your scarf." Natsumi said, pointing out his red plaid scarf. Charlie looked pleased and shuffled past Natsumi and into the warm apartment.

"What are you playing?" Nommies asked, floating past Natsumi and through the doors. "Just Wii. Looks like everyone's made it, Hope, Chiki, Suki, and you. We sent Jerimiah, Amelia, and Taikyo out to go skating. For now this is just a bff's only party, correct?" Natsumi said, closing the door and sitting on the couch.

"Correct!" replied Chiki, Suki, and Nommies. Hope was too busy beating Natsumi's character up while she could.

"Next, we'll watch a movie, and then we'll talk, and then we'll do makeovers, and by then, the Jerimiah and the meisters should be back.

"And then we'll have MORE fun!" Chiki yelled.

"….Right…" Suki answered. Soon after, they were all bored.

"Let's do something else." Nommies said, studying her nails. Everyone agreed.

"MOVIE TIME!" Chiki yelled.

"Ok." Hope agreed.

"What movie should we watch?" Natsumi asked.

"Nothing scary!" Suki asked. She hated scary movies.

"We won't."

"Let's let Charlie pick."

"Are you crazy?"

"Let's watch a romance! A mushy romance!" Nommies yelled.

"NO!" Hope responded.

"Err, ok I guess…" Natsumi said, popping in a movie while Hope sighed.

"Great. Just great, now we're gonna be all mushy for the rest of the night." Hope muttered under her breath. The lights dimmed, and everyone sat on the big couch.

"Here, Charlie." Nommies whispered, beckoning over Charlie. He lumbered over and jumped into her lap. The movie started, and it was the basic plot. Boy wants girl, boy gets girl, boy loses girl, boy gets girl, girl dies, boy dies, happy ending. All of them were crying when Natsumi turned the lights off except Hope.

"You guys are pathetic."

"No, you've just never felt love, so you shouldn't be talking." Sniffled Natsumi. "Ok, everyone, dry your tears, makeover time!" Natsumi exclaimed, suddenly beaming. Hope rolled her eyes. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Dooooooor-beeeelllll!" Natsumi sang. "Nommies, get out the make-up and hair stuff."

"Sure thing!" Natsumi strode over to the door, peeking into the eyehole on her door.

"Oh, it's Amelia and them! They're back already! Ooo, look, Haliegh's with them!" Natsumi unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey, you guys! You came just in time, we're about to do make-overs!" Taikyo and Jerimiah shuddered, horrified at what might be in store for them. Last time Taikyo came out with bows in his hair and Jerimiah had on eye shadow that matched his golden-orange streak in his jet black hair. He was to quiet to object though, he rarely spoke. He was very sophisticated, had glasses, and was only 14, he was the perfect weapon for Hope. He didn't intimidate her because he was quiet, and she got to boss him around. Taikyo was quite the opposite. He fought against the rules, and they couldn't do face make-up on him because 1.) His eyes were constantly changing color and 2.) He was strong and fought well. Jerimiah was too passive to object. Plus, Taikyo had hair the same length as Jerimiah's, and just as jet-black too. It was fun to play with. Haleigh's meister, John, had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, but he wouldn't let them do anything to him. Oh well.

"Okay, everyone's here… Wait, where's Suki's meister?"

"Oh, he's not coming. He knew we were doing makeovers." Suki responded, looking through her bag for make-up they could use.

"Whatever. Let's begin!"

Meanwhile, a creature sat in a dark room.

"S-sir." A shaky man's voice echoed. "Well, I-I've heard that some of the most powerful meisters a-are at a party. Maybe you could, well, c-catch them off guard and a-attack? Just a suggestion, sir!" The creature smiled a deadly smile. Suddenly, the man was thrown into the wall and slumped to the ground, blood leaking out of his head. The creature left without a sound.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, no, no! That doesn't match his streak!" Nommies pointed out, applying eyeliner to the poor defenseless Jerimiah.

"But blue and orange look great together!" Chiki whined.

"Look, I put a bow in his hair!" Natsumi said, proudly looking at the golden bow in his hair.

"Aww, that's cute Natsumi!" Suki replied, caking blush onto the poor boy's face.

"Yeah, seriously!" Haleigh commented.

"You guys are all idiots." Hope said, but didn't move to help her weapon. This was too amusing. Suddenly the door flew off of its hinges. Wide-eyed, the girls stopped mid-brush or stroke and stared at the creature in the doorway.

It was a kishin.

Everybody just stared at each other for a moment. Then suddenly,

"State your business here, ugly." Nommies said sharply.

"Baka! Do you have any idea what that is?" Natsumi whispered.

"It's ugly, that's for sure." Nommies replied, now standing and floating in the cold night air coming from the empty doorframe.

"Dude! That's a kishin!" Hope whisper screamed. Suddenly, the kishin let out a blood curdling screech and lunged at Nommies. But Nommies was a witch and quickly flew out of the way.

"Charlie, come on!" Charlie grunted and turned into silver dust that flew into Nommies' glowing tattoo of a chinchilla. Taikyo, hearing the racket, unlocked his door and exited his room.

"Why is it so cold? What the hell is going on?" He said, and then saw the kishin. His eyes turned silver-battle color- and he quickly grabbed Natsumi's arm and she transformed into a golden bow.

"Everybody that can," he said under his breath, "transform now." They obeyed. First, Haleigh and John, then Chiki and Amelia, next Jerimiah and Hope, and Suki went slowly went to hide behind the couch.

"W-we've got you surrounded." Amelia stated. The kishin shrieked and lashed out with its bandages.

"Natsumi! Silver arrow!"

"Alrighty!" She said, and as he pulled back her string a shimmering neon arrow appeared-silver, of course. He released and it hit the kishin, and sent a small jolt of shock through it. It wailed and began to attack. John shot the kishin with expert skill, but it barely affected it. Amelia hit it with her nun chucks, and again, it didn't even hurt it. Hope slashed at the tough bandages with her machete, and damaged it a little, but suddenly the kishin flung her across the room forcefully.

"Hope!" Suki cried, running over to her. "Are you alright?" Hope looked at Jerimiah's concerned face in the machete and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine." and got back to her feet, running over to the crowd. The kishin started to feel overwhelmed, and flailed its tough bandaged arms. Suki was retreating back to the safety of the couch when -BAM- a bandaged arm slashed across her face. Blood flew through the air.

"SUKI!" Everyone cried.

"DIE DIE DIE EVIL KISHIN! NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!" Natsumi cried. "GOLDEN ARROW!"

"Natsumi, that'll take most of your energy-" Taikyo warned her.

"SHUT UP AND SHOOT HIM!" Taikyo did as ordered. When the arrow struck the kishin, it wailed in agony and fell to the ground. Natsumi exhaustedly transformed.

"Guys…" Natsumi said quietly, the breath returning to her, "Finish it." Then Taikyo sat behind the couch, lugging Natsumi and Suki with him as he applied bandages to the stunned Suki's face.

"Ow…" She said.

"Hey," Natsumi said tiredly, "It'll be better soon, they're finishing it off." As if on cue, the kishin screeched one final blood-curdling scream.

"WooHoo!" Chiki cheered.

"That was sooo fun! I love using magic to fight!" Nommies said. "Oh, you guys can come out now. It's dead. Who wants the soul?"

"I-I do." Jerimiah said softly, nowin human form.

"He speaks?"

"Duh yeah he speaks. He's just… quiet." Hope said. "But since he spoke, can he have the soul?"

"Um, ok…"

"So, what's next?" Chiki said excitedly.

"Well, before we do anything, let's go door shopping." Natsumi said.

"Aww."

"And let's get that make up off of Jerimiah's face…"


End file.
